Pro Wrestling eKlipse
Pro Wrestling EKlipse (PWe) was an American professional wrestling promotion, founded in 2008 by Martin Dunn. The company was ran weekly from Jo Bobs Elite Fight Club, a boxing gym in Zephyrhills, Florida. The company became an underground phenomenon in the local independent wrestling scene garnering a wide range of fan support and a cult following due to the live streaming of shows via the internet. The company sported an underground feel and promoted chaos, with over the top characters. The most popular of original concepts coming from PWE was the Hybrid Division. Which showcased a who's, who? of wrestlers from around the country pitting different styles and pure wrestling ability over story-lines and showmanship. History Pro Wrestling eKlipse was founded by Martin Dunn and Luis Matos (Although Dunn holds a higher status as company owner), after being approached by the owners of Jo Bobs Elite Fight Club, interested in bringing a professional wrestling show to their venue on a weekly basis . Dunn, with the aid of friend and colleague Luis Matos began working on building a new promotion from the ground up with only 2 weeks to prepare for the first weekly event. The name "EKLIPSE" Later dubbed Pro Wrestling eKlipse, (aka eKlipse Pro Wrestling, and PWE) was originally conceived by Matos. The first event, took place on December 18, 2008, It featured nine matches, including a match between HYBRID Wrestling and CLASH star Dave Logan and future PWE Hybrid Champion Josh Rayne, as well as Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) taking on Matt Bane, and also featured the First Hybrid Scramble match for the PWE Hybrid Championship featuring Jersey All-Pro Wrestling and AWA star Corvis Fear, HYBRID Wrestling and Jersey All-Pro Wrestling's Mike Christian, Luis Matos and Independent Wrestling star, Aaron Epic. Epic would go on to become one of the forefathers of the Hybrid division. Former WCW Television And Cruiser-Weight Champion Prince Iaukea Appeared And Was Named Acting Director Of Operations.This was a short-lived stint, but garnered much interest in what PWE was doing. His first act was announcing the "Hybrid Cup" Invitational Tournament. The Hybrid Invitational was a 8-man tournament that saw former IPW-Hardcore, New School Wrestling and Southern Championship Wrestling star Kid Lethal (aka Jasin Sane) win the cup over Josh Rayne. Iaukea was also involved in a program that resulted in the public firing of then Hybrid Champion Kennedy Kendrick, leaving the title vacant for the first time since its inception. Iaukea announced a long running elimination style series of matches that would take place over the next 2 months. This series would culminate in "Hybrid-Warfare". Shortly thereafter Iaukea departed from the company. Specialty matches *Hybrid Scramble 6 Man match, 2 men in the ring at all times. 4 men on each corner.Lucha tag rules.1st pin fall / Submission wins. *Ultra-Violent match No Disqualification. 10 Minute time limit. Barbwire, Tables, Chairs, Thumbtacks, and other dangerous foreign objects are scattered around and inside the wrestling ring. 1st pin fall and / or Knockout or Technical Knockout wins. *Lucha-Madness These matches are similar to American singles. Matches are won by 1st pin fall, Submission, Pre-Determined count out (generally a 20 count), Removal of a mask, or disqualification. A disqualification occurs when an opponent performs any illegal maneuvers that are banned in most Luca Libre sanctioned matches (Such as the Pile driver, Tossing an opponent over the top rope, or using the ropes as a leverage tool), Using foreign objects (i.e. Steel Chair), Any intentional strike to the groin, outside interference, or attacks the referee. Most matches are set for a two out of three falls, unless the bout is for a championship title or has multiple wrestlers (i.e. Triple Threat, Trios). *Showcase Matches Showcase matches are generally regular matches that are put on before the actual bell time of an event. A special treat for fans who show up early. These bouts usually involved new comers looking to get a bigger shot on the main card. *HYBRID-WARFARE The Hybrid-Warfare match shared all the rules of the original "Hybrid Scramble" with a few differences in the rules. (No rope breaks, and No Count outs). *Lethal-Warfare Lethal Warfare consisted of two teams of five men, each facing off with a staggered entry format. The match began with one member of each team entering the ring. After 1 minute, a member of one of the teams would randomly enter, giving some team a temporary handicap advantage. After 2 minutes, a member from the other team would enter to even the odds. Entrants alternated between teams every 2 minutes, giving the coin toss-winning team the temporary advantage in the numbers game before giving the other team the advantage with the freshest man and even odds. Once all ten men had entered the ring, There was no disqualification, which often led to brutal and bloody confrontations. The last team standing would walk away the victors. *Hybrid Bunk House Brawl The Hybrid-Bunkhouse Brawl Was Invented By Sean Davis From Popular indy Tag Team The Heartbreak Express, To Name Number One Contender To The Hybrid Championship. 10 Wrestlers Enter The Ring At Once (Battle Royal Style), The Match Had Hardcore Rules In Place And emphasized that the wrestlers need not be in typical wrestling gear while competing. Each participant brought a weapon to the ring with them, as once your feet touched the floor you were eliminated. Elimination occurred by Pin Fall, Submission or being tossed out of the ring to the floor. Championships *eKlipse Heavyweight Championship *eKlipse HYBRID Championship *eKlipse Tag Team Championship *eKlipse Ultra-Violence Championship External links * CAGEMATCH.net Profile Category:Promotions Category:American wrestling promotions Category:Florida based wrestling promotions